Four Kinds of Kisses
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sasuke accuses Sakura of something and she runs out of the village only to stumble across four Uchiha's, nonmassacre and Madara is reanimated as village protector. Story is Complete, it was a Random One Shot, though there were be more other one shots featuring the four Uchiha's mentioned and Sakura.


It was three days away from academy graduation exams, and yet Sakura couldn't muster up enough excitement for the event, she had once again been rejected by Sasuke, it hurt whenever he said such terrible things like that and Sakura couldn't help but run away crying.

Of course this also led her to outside the village, farther than she ever had before until she ran across four training shinobi, Sakura knew who they were instantly, the oldest one Madara Uchiha, he had been reanimated for the use of the Hidden Leaf Village and essentially tamed to protect all.

Obito Uchiha came next one side of his face was covered to hide the scars he carried, due to an accident from when he was a child, he had been rescued before it was to late and he had been dealt a heavy blow because of losing someone important to him.

He had this strange silver haired friend that sometimes came with him to pick up Sasuke from the academy, she would know because she had watched Sasuke around the clock, after Obito was Shisui Uchiha, the teen was a terrible flirt, that's all she would say on him.

And finally Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's beloved older brother, of course at the thought of her crush, tears welled in her emerald eyes and dripped down her milky white cheeks, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand as sobs wracked through her small body.

Why didn't Sasuke like her, she was nice to him all the time, even going so far as she share half of her lunch with him, she didn't annoy him like the other girls by declaring her affections to him constantly anymore and heck she barely even followed him nowadays so what was she doing wrong.

Obviously, she hadn't been quiet enough as suddenly the four training in the clearing just a few feet away from her heard her cries and sent Obito to check them out "Hey kid what the heck do you think you're doing so far from the village" he scolded appearing in front of the pinkette.

Sakura jumped not having expected anyone to notice her, though she shouldn't have been to surprised let out a soft shriek and cowered into the tree "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you're training" she lowered her eyes as more tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

The man before her raised an ebony brow and rolled his onyx eye "Right so you realize we can all hear you right" he crossed his arms and Sakura flinched curling in on herself even more and Obito sighed "Come on it's best if you stick close until we go back" he stated.

When Obito emerged tugging along a very familiar pinkette, Itachi grimaced, while Shisui chuckled, Madara simply stared "Ah Sasuke's fan" Shisui spoke to break the ice so to speak, the pinkette was adorable and he liked her, he was all for her being with Sasuke.

Turning beet red Sakura kept her mouth shut not daring to speak as Obito made her sit against a tree "And if you so much as move from that spot, I won't go looking for you, and you can find you're way back to the village you're self" he warned before heading towards his training partners for now.

In the end she was practically ignored and Sakura sighed watching the four Uchiha's spar against each other, sweat flying from their bodies, 'I wish I could be strong like them' Sakura thought as more tears brimmed and splashed onto her cheeks.

She managed to keep her sobs quiet this time not even making a sound as tears streamed down her face like a waterfall that never ended, another sigh slipped through her lips, Sakura was so lost in her hurt that she didn't realize someone had sat next to her.

Madara of all people "Why are you crying" he inquired, this was the first time he had seen someone that wasn't part of the Uchiha Clan in a long time, he lived out this way so that he was the first line of defense and barely anyone came this way except for Uchiha's, specifically the ones he was training with.

Sakura jumped yet again and she cursed herself for being so oblivious to her surroundings "It's not really anything important" she mumbled quietly, Madara had to practically strain his ears to hear her and when he did a frown spread across his lips.

"It must be important if you're upset over it, did someone hurt you, was it someone outside the village" Madara prodded wanting to get the truth out the girl, but she didn't speak, Itachi did and it surprised him because the youngest Uchiha rarely talked willingly.

In an extremely flat tone "Most likely my brother has rejected her yet again, this happens all the time ignore her Madara" Itachi stated and Sakura burst into a round of tears, while Obito let out a bark of laughter, but Shisui could barely keep his frown from showing on his face.

Before he or Madara could say anything Sakura jumped up, despite Obito's earlier warning and rushed past them, she didn't go very far because she slammed roughly into a tree and fell back holding her forehead that was quickly turning purple.

Their amusement faded and Obito was the first one to her "Hey kid you alright" he asked lifting her slightly so that her head was resting on his arm, Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly until they fully opened, slightly hazed emerald clashed with his onyx.

Itachi cringed, he hadn't meant to cause her to nearly knock herself out, he slowly moved over to the pinkette and kneeled on her other side, Sakura turned her head towards him and he was able to see the ugly bruise that had formed in just a short amount of time.

He reached towards her and she blanched scrambling away from him, pressing herself into Obito, Itachi sighed "Perhaps I was a bit to harsh Sakura-san, I realize that you haven't been as bothersome as you were in you're younger years" he apologized in a roundabout way.

Sakura smiled nervously head swimming, that quick motion had made her feel as if she was about to be sick but she held the urge to vomit back, her head lulled back as her head throbbed painfully and a groan slipped past her lips.

Obito leaned his head around the pinkette's to inspect the damage she had done to herself, it was mostly his and Itachi's fault mainly for making fun of her in the first place "Damn that's not good, we should get you to the hospital" he winced seeing the bruise for himself and it wasn't pretty.

"But" Sakura protested suddenly "I don't want to pull you away from you're training, so long as I sit still it doesn't hurt so much" she tried even as she stumbled to her feet, Obito rose to his full height eyeing her cautiously prepared to catch her should she fall.

She fumbled her way to the tree she had been sitting against and slid down until her butt was on the ground, the four Uchiha's stared at her as if she was crazy, perhaps she was, but Sakura didn't want them to stop because she was trying to watch them to see if she could pick up anything from them.

Obito shook his head with a sigh "Fine, we have a couple more hours yet" he rubbed his eyes, girls were to troublesome, soon their training was underway again, though he kept throwing little glances at the pinkette to make sure she was doing alright.

Sakura appeared to be okay for the most part, she was watching them intently every few seconds though her face would twist in pain until it faded, he didn't like this one little bit, Rin would have already healed her if she was still with them and he didn't dare try that jutsu himself.

Shisui couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as Obito cast another furtive look at Sakura, she really was to sweet, she didn't deserve to be treated horribly by Sasuke, the little brat had a long ways to grow up, then an idea came to him.

"Calling for a break" he hollered and his clansmen stopped, Itachi eyed him a warning look in his onyx eyes, a smirk spread across his lips and the younger Uchiha pressed his lips together even as he was dragged into a group huddle with the others.

Obito was admittedly curious "What is it Shisui" he sighed might as well get whatever the teen wanted over and done with so that they could get back to training, so that he might have a chance at beating Kakashi the next time he challenged him to a spar.

Itachi sulked as Shisui grinned "I say we cheer up Sakura-chan over there, give her a little surprise in the form of a kiss" spewed from his mouth, his idea however wasn't well liked and Madara shook his head while Obito's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"No" Itachi said simply knowing that he would be ignored, like he thought Shisui turned his attention on the other two Uchiha and pouted in that way that always got him what he wanted, and thus he was overruled and basically ordered to join in.

Madara rubbed his chin "How do you propose we go about this, I for one can't see her going along with it very well especially with her heart apparently set on Itachi's brother" he asked the question Obito was wanting to know.

The smile that spread across Shisui's face made Itachi groan "Surprise her so she's not expecting it, I claim her cheek" he snickered, he had wanted to know for a long time what it would be like to press his lips against the smooth skin of her cheek anyway.

"Guess I'll kiss her knuckles" though he was a little reluctant to play this game because they ran the risk of hurting the girl further, Madara chose the simplest approach, it was a kiss a gentleman gave a lady and that way she didn't end up becoming upset with him, just the others.

Itachi jumped in before Obito could take the best option left "I'll kiss the forehead, Sasuke told me once that she has fantasies of him kissing her forehead" he shrugged and the slightly older Uchiha gave him a glare as he realized what was left.

"I hate you guys" Obito sulked, "Can I just kiss her other cheek or something" he pleaded and Shisui shook his head, "Ugh infuriating brats, guess I'll be taking her first kiss, unless..." Obito trailed off surreptitiously peering at Sakura "I can kiss her neck, or eyes" he suggested.

Shisui leaned back for a moment contemplating the idea "Nope it has to be on her lips" he grinned fully enjoying himself, by doing this, it would get Sakura's attention off of Sasuke and she would realize that there were better guys out there for her, she just had to search for them.

Grumbling, Obito accepted his fate of possibly getting smacked for doing such a risky thing "Fine" he huffed "Now can we please get back to training" Obito crossed his arms, they only had so much time out here anyway and because of Shisui half that time had been used up.

Madara chuckled this time as they all started training again, and Obito resumed his task of keeping an eye on the pinkette, the pain must have dulled because his looks became few and far until they finished their training in peace.

Sakura was barely awake when the four of the headed towards her, so when they stopped in front of her, the pinkette leaned back warily as Madara leaned down in front of her "Alright, time for you to get back to the village" he held out his hand offering his help.

Unsure of what was going on or why they were all suddenly being so nice, Sakura placed her small hand in the larger one of Madara's and let him pull her to her feet, when she was standing properly, he dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

She squeaked and jumped away her cheeks red in embarrassment "Just try to be careful from now on" Madara warned as he waved and headed off deeper into the forest, Sakura fidgeted with her dress nervously as Shisui took her by the shoulders and directed her in the direction of the gates.

Obito stood on her left and Itachi on the right "Do you know why he did that" Sakura asked suddenly not wanting to walk in silence, Itachi turned his head to stare at Shisui, the teen nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's common courtesy to kiss a girl on the knuckles, he was a gentleman by helping you to you're feet, something from the old days, that's all I can tell you" Itachi explained and Sakura's eyes lit up in understanding, those emerald eyes shining with an inner light he had never noticed before.

Not even halfway back to the village yet, Itachi quickly so that Sakura didn't get any idea at what he was about to do, stopped their trek and stood in front of her before choosing the only spot on her forehead that didn't have a bruise and pecked her on the forehead gently.

Sakura squeaked as her cheeks turned that charming rose color again "Wha..what are you doing" she backed up into Shisui, Itachi gave her a half smile but didn't say anything leaving her feeling extremely confused, but their efforts were working, she was slowly forgetting all about Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it so much Sakura-chan" Shisui replied in an upbeat voice as they started walking again, they had to get in all the kisses before they reached the village gates, other wise they would be in big trouble for consorting with a young preteen girl.

Even more confused than before, Sakura remained silent wondering what was going to happen next, she knew that it wasn't over because they were walking at an excruciatingly slow pace back to the village, so that clued her in that they had more planned.

What it was, she had no idea, but Sakura felt herself growing excited, in fact she went as far as to believe she might actually get her first kiss out of this whole ordeal, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she let Sasuke go, there were other guys out there that were sure to be happier to return her attentions.

Ten minutes later they stopped again to take a break, "So Sakura-chan" Shisui sidled up to her and she met his onyx with her emerald "What did Sasuke do anyway to make you cry like that" he asked to distract her, obviously whatever had been bothering her had been let go and she was okay now.

"Oh, well technically I hadn't been doing anything apparently there was this other girl in class that sent him a letter without signing it and he accused me of it, when I tried to tell him that I had done no such thing, he got angry and..." Sakura trailed off as she eyed Itachi knowing how much the older boy adored his brother.

Itachi was extremely curious to find out what Sasuke had done, if Sakura was telling the truth that was "Go on" he waved his hands as Shisui gathered his nerve to kiss the pinkette on the cheek, then it would be Obito's turn to practically steal her first kiss.

Sakura bit her lip for a moment "He scratched me and told me that I was pathetic and that I should just give up on being a ninja" she held up her hand that did have a mark on it that was slightly bloody and Itachi tensed, "If you don't believe me I have the letter here and one in my handwriting" Sakura stated.

"It's so that people can tell that I wasn't the one who wrote it in case there are rumors floating around the academy" Sakura shrugged, there was nothing wrong with planning ahead and there was no way she was going to become bullied for something she hadn't done in the first place.

Itachi leaped forward and grabbed both sheets of paper from Sakura's hands scanning them with his sharingan quickly before sighing "I'll talk to Sasuke about his behavior, he's become a petulant brat lately" he handed both back to the pinkette, she was telling the truth, her handwriting was different.

As Sakura was putting away the two letters, Shisui wet his lips as she leaned back, before she could react, he bent his head and pushed his lips against her cheek and nearly groaned at the softness, before he could go to far he pulled away and gave her a smirk.

"Well Sakura-chan, we should get you back, it's still a few miles yet, you ran quite a ways after all" he helped her to her feet as they started walking again in the general direction of the Leaf Village, Sakura nodded not having expected that, her cheeks beet red yet again in embarrassment.

In all this time Obito had been quiet, he was mulling over a plan in his head the best way to steal a kiss from a girl that was half his age, he wished Rin was still alive then he wouldn't be in this sticky situation, but he knew Shisui wouldn't relent until he had done what was asked of him.

The pinkette walking between him and Itachi, with Shisui for added protection subtly peeked at the older Uchiha from the fringe of her bangs, they were free of the ribbon at the moment so it was difficult to see since her hair had grown out so long.

What she didn't know was that Obito, knew she was staring at him, maybe she suspected, she was exceedingly bright after all considering the other ninja in training "What" Obito asked in a gruff voice and Sakura giggled behind her hand.

"It's nothing Uchiha-san" Sakura smiled sweetly as she skipped along feeling better, though her forehead still ached like something fierce at least she wasn't being made fun of anymore, the other girls laughing at her had been what had initially caused her to run in the first place.

Obito groaned inwardly, Shisui almost clapped his hands together in excitement as they continued on at their slow pace until they were half a mile from the gates of their village, his eyes widened comically as Obito grabbed Sakura by the shoulders suddenly and leaned down.

Sakura wiggled but his grip was to tight and then before she could think about getting nervous, warm soft lips were pressed against her own and her heart nearly beat right out of her chest, it was over just as soon as it began and she gasped as Obito pulled away with a sigh.

"Blame Shisui" he grumbled and turned on his heel stalking away, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in confusion and turned to the older Uchiha, he was smiling sheepishly, he obviously hadn't expected his kinsman to actually kiss her.

Instead of saying anything he took off leaving Sakura with Itachi "Er should I not mention this to anyone" she asked as the teen took her by the arm and pulled her forward in the direction of the gates, he glanced at her briefly before looking forward.

"Probably best if you didn't tell anyone, we could get in trouble, technically what that was called was forcing ourselves on you in simple terms" Itachi sighed, Sakura nodded in understanding but she wasn't angry, in fact she'd had an epiphany to be honest.

Sakura smiled "Thanks Itachi-san" she waved after signing in at the gates, heading home to take a shower, she was dirty and then crawled into her bed after eating dinner with her parents, she had made it home in time after all.

The next day at the academy, the pinkette approached Sasuke and thrust both letters at the boy "You accused me yesterday of writing a letter to you, well you didn't give me a chance to defend myself this is me doing that now" Sakura huffed.

"Read it and weep Sasuke, this one is in my handwriting, I knew you wouldn't accept it without proof and there you go, the one you told me I wrote is that one and as you can see, the handwriting is different" Sakura announced smugly.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke looked over both letters carefully before blanching, how could he have been so stupid "Um so..." he was cut off as Sakura thrust a hand in his face, he leaned back to avoid getting whacked but that wasn't all the pinkette had to tell him.

Sakura took a deep breath "Yesterday showed me that you aren't the right person for me Sasuke, so you don't have to worry about me following you around or bothering you anymore, we are just acquaintances" she finished walking past him.

Shocked beyond belief, Sasuke's eyes followed the pinkette until she turned the corner and entered their classroom, he quickly followed and found her seated next to Hinata Hyuga and not in her usual spot next to him, it was very disturbing.

When Iruka released them from the academy for the day, not even bothering assigning them homework seeing as they would be taking tests to graduate in just a couple days time, Sasuke shot out of his seat and cut Sakura off from leaving the classroom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" he cleared his throat nervously, Sakura blinked her suddenly pretty emerald eyes at him before biting her pale pink lip, Sasuke felt as if his stomach was twisting in knots as nervousness rolled through him making him feel sick.

Sakura heaved a sigh "I'm sorry Sasuke, by I have somewhere I'm supposed to be and if I'm late, they'll be angry" she raised a slender pink brow at the Uchiha boy, he moved out of her way a small sulk on his lips and she sped out of the classroom.

Four blocks from the academy Sakura broke down in giggles, poor Sasuke he had looked at her as if his entire world had been ripped out from beneath his feet and he was struggling to regain footing, but she was done chasing him if he didn't want to return her affection.

"And what may I ask is so funny" Obito leaned around the corner where he was talking to Kakashi, Sakura gave a shout and he rolled his onyx eye, "Relax kid" he snorted this caused the silver haired nin he was with to look around him until he spotted the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes focused on the new person "Oops hello Uchiha-san, and um I told Sasuke that was I wasn't going to chase him anymore" her cheeks turned pink, it wasn't because she had a crush on the four males that had basically kissed her, it's just she didn't think Sasuke was right for her anymore.

Obito grimaced inwardly, he looked at Kakashi only to find him already gone "So sorry about yesterday" he apologized again and Sakura blinked at him in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding before she hurriedly tried to explain.

"Oh it's okay Uchiha-san, in fact I haven't told anyone Itachi-san told me that well you guys could get in trouble and I realize that you were all just trying to cheer me up" Sakura mumbled and Obito leaned a closer to hear her since she was talking so softly.

This caused them to bump heads and Sakura reeled back with a hiss of pain, Obito sighed "I'm going to apologize this one last time but no more got it" he huffed and the pinkette nodded preparing to head home, she had been lying when she had said she had something to do.

Before she could go to far, Obito grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley "Um Uchiha-san" Sakura piped up quietly but the Uchiha clamped his hand over her mouth keeping them out of sight, a few minutes later it was over and Obito finally released her.

"You should go, Fugaku doesn't really like us interacting with non clan members very much, our team is the only exception" he ushered her off and Sakura smiled relaxing realizing he had just been protecting himself from a scolding.

"Alright Uchiha-san" she waved taking a side road to get home quicker, though like before Itachi appeared in front of her a look of amusement on his face "Sasuke told you" she asked as a smile crept across her lips matching Itachi's.

The teen nodded silently "I must say I didn't realize our actions would have any impact on you" Itachi mused aloud and Sakura giggled "Either way Sasuke's going to be sulking for a long time" he stated ruffling the pinkette's hair gently seeing as she still had that horrible bruise on her forehead.

Sakura shook her head "Perhaps he'll be a bit nicer to other girls now" she shrugged and Itachi rolled his eyes before nudging her forward "Thanks Itachi-san" Sakura nodded politely as she continued on her way to her house.

She didn't make it more than a couple blocks before she slammed into someone and landed harshly on her back, a groan spilled from her lips and Sakura tried to figure out what happened, suddenly a hand appeared in her line of sight and she hesitantly took it.

Turned out it was Madara, he had decided to come into town, though he hadn't expected to run into the pinkette anytime soon "Sakura-san" he greeted calmly pulling her to her feet again, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before letting go of his hand, this caused the corner of his lips to lift up.

Sakura cleared her throat "Sorry for running into you Uchiha-san" she said lamely in an attempt to make conversation, she had never talked this much to any members of the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke and now she wouldn't get that.

Madara sighed "Are you afraid of me" he asked peering into her eyes, Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion before slowly shaking her head "Why" Madara prodded digging a little deeper, there was a reason he didn't come into the village after all.

"Because you were nice to me, I hear people talking about you all the time and how they kind of forced the position of Village Protector on you" Sakura mumbled looking to her feet not sure if Madara would like it that she was telling him all of what she'd heard.

His jaw locked but Madara refrained from snapping, it wasn't her fault after all "But Madara-san, I don't judge people based on their past actions, everyone deserves a second chance" Sakura suddenly blurted staring bravely into his sharingan eyes without flinching.

Madara took a step back in shock, he wasn't able to stop himself from reaching out and rubbing the top of the pinkette's head gently "Even if I am a monster, I still deserve a second chance eh" he rumbled out and Sakura frowned.

"You're not a monster Madara-san, you must have had you're reasons for doing what you did right" Sakura paused and the Uchiha nodded she was prepared to say more but Madara put his hand over her mouth to cut her off.

He was chuckling she realized belatedly "For a kid you're surprisingly bright, thanks" he moved quickly and pressed another kiss to her knuckles, to show his appreciate at her attempts to cheer him up and make him feel better about himself.

Sakura smiled and rushed passed the Uchiha determined to make it home, but as she was quickly realizing she was forced to slow down again as Shisui made his own appearance "So little Sasuke's sulking, I presume you had something to do with it" he chortled.

"Yep, told him that I was no longer after him" she said bluntly and Shisui let out a loud laugh and clapped her on the back gently a moment later he body flickered away and Sakura ran full speed to her house not wanting to be stopped anymore that day.

The next two days passed by in a blur and she became use to seeing and speaking with the older Uchiha's until it was time for graduation exams, Sakura passed on the first try and was handed her headband before being released to go home.

She was so happy that Sakura didn't realize that the four Uchiha was waiting for her at the entrance to the academy grounds "Congrats kid on becoming an official genin" Obito gave her a small smile, his lips quirked upwards and he ruffled her hair lightly.

"Shouldn't you all be saying this to Sasuke" Sakura raised a slender pink brow and Shisui burst out laughing, Madara leaned knelt to be eye level with her and she blinked in confusion not really understanding what was going on.

When Madara leaned back, she creased her forehead "You'll find out in due to time" he smirked, the first sign of emotion Sakura had witnessed from the Uchiha, he was usually all just quiet and it was really disconcerting to be honest.

The quartet of Uchiha's let her through without much more fuss and she skipped hope ready to be a part of a team and make her own mark on the ninja world, Sakura was extremely happy, she had proven Sasuke wrong after all, that she did in fact have what it took to be a shinobi.


End file.
